


Until We Meet Again

by Art_4488



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Gay Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, kenhina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_4488/pseuds/Art_4488
Summary: Kenma always thought if it is wrong to like another guy?  until Hinata Shoyo came to his life.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Until We Meet Again

Kenma always thought ' Is it right to like another guy? '

Kenma is a sixteen year old boy. He's gay but he always thought loving another guy is strange and he is weird. 

All these thoughts started when he was eight . His friend were all interested in girls. He was the only one interested in guys. Once his friends came to know he's gay they shut him out. They called him a wierdo and treated him like a nobody. They started bullying him. 

" Eww.... Kenma you like guys? "

" Don't touch me!! I hate gays! "

" Gays are disgusting! "

He thinks being gay is a disease. He's wierd and liking another guy is very wrong .

Now Kenma is all alone . He has no friends. But he doesn't care, he rather be alone than with those cruel people. He was tired with the mistreatment. He doesn't need them to pass his times. He didn't tell his parents about him being gay either because he's scared his parents might hate him too. 

Kenma never gets out of his house always playing video games alone in his room . He likes his own company. No friends , No hate. Now he has a wrong, a very wrong impression about gays , that they are wrong, weird and strange , until Hinata Shoyo came to his life. 

Hinata was from Miyagi. He comes to visit his uncle one summer vacation. Hinata uncle's house was just across Kenma's house. 

Kenma was out in the lawn helping his mother in drying the laundry outside . 

" You have such a beautiful hair. "

Kenma turnedaround his head to the voice . Then he saw a bubbly boy, younger than him, smiling beautiful at him. Orange bright locks, pale ivory skin, brown bright eyes looking and smiling at him. The first thought that came to him was – Beautiful. 

He shoved that thought right away. ' No! No! Don't think like that! He'll think you're wierd. '

The boy approached Kenma. 

" Hi! I'm Hinata Shoyo! I live just across your house. " he sterched his hand out. 

Kenma reluctantly took his hand. 

" Kenma...Kenma Kozume "

Hinata started helping Kenma in drying out the laundry. 

" I can do it by myself. " Kenma said diffidently. 

" I want to help you ." Hinata just smiled. 

Kenma's breath caught. Something in his eyes and smile. They're dazzling and absolutely breathtaking .

After they finished Kenma invited Hinata inside. 

Hinata bombarded Kenma with lots of questions. Like which school he studies, his favorite sports and his age. Once he came to know Kenma is older he appolosize for being so informal. 

" Ah.. I'm so sorry . I didn't know you're a senior ." Hinata bowed his head to Kenma. 

" I don't care about all those things. " Kenma replied unconcerned. 

Hinata looked up at Kenma grinning. 

" Then, can I still call you Kenma? "

Kenma smiled and nodded. 

Day by day the two of them grew closer. Hinata openly flirts with Kenma and shows no shame for it . Kenma was a little surprised. Doesn't Hinata think gays are weird? Doesn't he think liking a guy is wrong? 

Kenma and Hinata were playing games when suddenly Hinata blurted out. 

" Kenma you're so pretty. " 

Kenma stopped playing abruptly and blushed hard. 

" Shoyo don't say things like that! People will call you weird ."

Hinata gave a questioning look at Kenma. 

" Why? "

Kenma paused his games and turn towards Hinata. 

" Shoyo, I'm a guy. "

" yeah, I can see that ."

Hinata don't seem to understand Kenma. Hinata has always been open about his sexuality and his friends and family didn't care about it. They accept him for who he is. This is all normal to him. 

Hinata then change the subject. 

" Kenma can I play with your hair? "

Kenma nodded, he was glad the subject was change. He doesn't like to talk about his sexuality . It always makes him feel uneasy and awkward .

One evening when they're sitting outside the porch Hinata suddenly asked Kenma if he liked guys? 

" Kenma do you like guys? "

Kenma went rigid he didn't reply honestly because he was scared if Hinata would push him away like his friends did to him. 

" I–I don't know.... What about you ?"

Hinata grinned at Kenma . 

" Yes, I like guys. " 

Kenma was delighted to know that Hinata likes guy but he couldn't just disclose about his sexuality to anyone . He was still sacred . 

" Do all your friends know? They didn't say anything? "

Hinata laughed. 

" What would they say? That's just me, that's who I am. "

Kenma looked at Hinata. 

" Do you think it's allright to like another guy? "

Hinata turned towards Kenma. 

" There's nothing wrong with liking another guy. We are all different people and we have different preferences that's all. It's nothing weird. "

Hinata continued looking away. 

" Not all people like sweets, some like salty, bitter. We all have different taste and preferences. It's simple just like that. Some people like girls, some like guys and some like all. It's just who we are. It's our choice. There's nothing to be ashamed of having a choice. "

Hinata turned to Kenma. 

" Kenma , don't let other people decide who you become. "

Hinata may be younger than Kenma but he's bolder and braver than him. He smiles at Hinata. 

Being with Hinata , Kenma feels safe. 

Summer vacation ended and the time for Hinata to returned to his home came. 

Kenma saw him off on the five  
o’clock bus and he was miserable about Hinata leaving. 

Kenma decided to tell Hinata how he feels before he left Tokyo. 

" I've thought about it over and over again. I think.. I like you Shoyo even though you're a guy. "

Hinata smiled at him.  
Then his reply made Kenma astounded. 

" I love you too Kenma ." 

The thought of being in love with a guy, in the arms of another guy is no more an attainable dream to Kenma anymore. 

There are people who'd love and accept him for who he is. 

Next time Hinata come back to Tokyo. 

Kenma will tell him how much he loves him. 

" Until we meet again... Shoyo ."

He never looked forward more to anything in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
